drawingbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Dvergr Man: Clear Skies
As Dillon rocketed away at warp speed, he noticed a peculiar signal coming from somewhere close by. He steered the ship toward it to investigate. When it got within a mile he slowed from warp speed and looked in its direction. "What the... there's not supposed to be a station here" he said as a small space station drifted into view. "It must have lost orbit and floated into deep space." Dillon moved his ship closer and the signal got very strong. It had to be coming from the station, but the dock had been destroyed. It was as if who ever did this did not want people to come in. Dillon stopped his ship close to a hatch in the station, "here goes nothing" he said and jumped out of the cockpit and floated to the hatch. He grabbed it and got it open, but it vibrated intensely as he did. "That would have been really loud if this wasn’t space,” he said to himself, starting to freak out. Then he switched to the USF (universal station frequency) on his transmitter and called "is there anyone in there?" static was the response. "Well, hopefully its empty" and he went into the hatch. After a few minutes looking around the deserted corridors, he turned to his smart watch (its like a smartphone but its a watch) and asked "Seri, what is the oxygen level in this station?" "Looking up how do oxen dremmel patients" "No no no Seri, what is the oxygen level in this station?" "Oh, fine, I see how it is. I for one have always wanted to know how oxen dremmel patients, agh, never mind, oxygen level at .0000000000000000000000000001% that’s one atom to be exact." "Well then, I guess I have to keep this helmet on" Dillon said, wondering what happened to the station. Then he found a computer and found a video of a man in a white suit with grey hair and another man strapped to a table with armor plating covering his body. The man in the white suit picked up a welding torch and a metal plate "soon, my creation will be complete!" he said then the man on the table pleaded to the one with the welding torch. And the man with the welding torch started to fuse the plate with the man, he screamed and thrashed and then went still. For a moment, Dillon thought he was dead, until he sat upright and said "Dr. Deimos, I am at your service" Dr. Deimos cackled madly and commanded, " Go Machete! Wreak havoc among the sector! Have no mercy." Dillon recognized the man that had been tortured. It was the cyborg that had destroyed the town, Mr. Machete. "Oh my god" Dillon gasped "Seri, from now on call me Dvergr Man" he ran out of the station and floated to his ship and set course for the nearest spacecraft body shop and thrift store. When he got there, he painted his ship red and white and bought a 2014 flight suit for $.99. Dillon tuned up the thrusters and plasma guns on his ship. Dvergr Man was born.